Putting Things Right
by hellbell81
Summary: Set after Jak 3. Jak is with Ashelin but still wants to be with Keira. She wants the same and Tess is helping her get her man back, and with a little help from Torn. Can Jak put things right.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jak, Ashelin and Torn sat at the head of a huge conference table in a huge hall at Freedom headquarters, Keira, Samos, Tess and Daxter sat across from them. It had been a month since Jak had returned after defeating Errol and the dark makers and Haven City was slowly beginning to be re-built. Ashelin shuffled some papers and looked up at Keira a slight smirk on her face, she had Jak, he was her guy and Keira was in the past, at least that's what she told herself, her heart on the other hand knew different and although it had only been four weeks, cracks had already began to show in their relationship.

"So Keira, how's the garage doing?" she asked

Keira nodded "Nearly back to normal, I still need to replace a few of the machines but I won't be able to do that until I start making money again" she smiled

Ashelin nodded "How would you like to be the Freedom league Mechanic, you'd have to repair and maintain the leagues zoomers and hell cats, and eventually run a race team for us, once the stadium is rebuilt?" she asked

Keira's eyes lit up "I'd love to thanks Ashelin"

"You'll be working directly under Jak" Ashelin stated

Keira looked at Jak "Why, aren't you joining the league?" she asked him

Jak shrugged "I've had enough of fighting, and I'd much rather work in the garage" he raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily "I know you hate being told what to do Keira...don't you want to work under me?" he asked

Keira giggled and looked down "I remember what a good team we used to make, and if I have to work under someone, I'd much prefer it to be you" she smiled shly looking up and locking eyes with Jak in an intense heat filled gaze.

"And I wouldn't want to work on top of anyone else" Jak said his eyes sparkling

Ashelin looked between the pair and sighed inwardly, their they where again right in front of her, sharing some secret childhood memory, or longed for moment that had never quite materialized, she cleared her throat and they looked back to her "Right then, now Keira if you need some new machines just order them and send the bill to the palace" Keira nodded and blushed as Jak slyly winked at her "Right any thing else...oh yes...Tess can you still make the guns?" she asked

Tess nodded "Got a few proto types on the go now actually, Keira's given me the use of her back work shop"

"Great, I'll nip in to see them later, now that's it for now, see you all at the next meeting" she smiled and motioning for everyone to leave

Jak looked up at Keira "I'll call in later, can't wait to start bossing you around, time for some pay back" he grinned

Keira nodded and was just about to send something back when she noticed the look Ashelin was giving her so she shut her mouth and left with Tess and went to get up but Ashelin gently put her hand on his arms, he waited for the room to empty and then looked at her, she sighed and stood up "Please Jak, if you're gonna flirt with Keira can you at least do it when I'm not around"

Jak stood up and frowned "I don't know what you mean, Keira and I have always been like that" he said

"Exactly, its like you have your own secret language that only you two and occasionally Daxter understand, and it's not fair on me, I'm your girlfriend, not Keira, you choose me" Ashelin snapped

Jak blew out an angry breath, he hadn't chosen her, he'd been pushed into a corner and now he couldn't get out, he'd fought his way out of dark maker ships, temples filled with metal heads, marauder forts, but this was a new kind of foe and he was helpless "Most of my happiest memories involve Keira one way or the other, I will not forget about all the good times we shared, I will not let the darkness take over and destroy them aswell" Jak hissed

"I'm not asking you to Jak, I know you and Keira have some sort of connection, and you two can flirt with each other all you want when I'm not around, just try and spare my feelings, please" she looked down sadly

Jak sighed and walked over to her placing his hands on her hips and drawing her gently to him "Okay, your right, it isn't fair, I'm sorry" he whispered

Ashelin smiled, maybe she was getting somewhere, maybe he didn't have feelings for her like she thought he had, maybe it was just innocent friendly banter "Thank you" she leaned up and kissed him softly, moving her hands up to wrap them around his neck, but before she could deepen the kiss he pulled away and let go of her, he smiled and kissed her forehead, going back over to the table and picking up the stack of papers.

Jak smiled again "I have to go to the garage, I won't be long"

"Actually I have to see Tess' proto types, I'll come too" she smiled and followed him out.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Tess" Keira whined while sat on her bed half an hour later "I mean, I've never done this kinda thing before" she said.

Tess smiled "Well you do what every woman has been doing for about a million years to get their men back"

"Which is?" Keira asked standing up and beginning to get changed.

Tess looked her up and down "You use that hot body of yours...lets see, pink bra and knickers, cropped black vest top" she said throwing her the top "Now any denim shorts or a skirt?" she asked

"Nothing I'd want covered in oil...hang on" she went to the closet and rummaged around the bottom of it for a minute "A-ha" she stated pulling a baggy, oil stained pair of jeans out "Remember when Jak was staying here and helping me in the garage after Kor?" Tess nodded "Well we had an oil leak one day and he was covered, I tried to get the stains out but it was no good, but I didn't want to just throw them away...so I kept them in case he wanted to use them in the garage again" she smiled

"Thats perfect, not only is it incredibly sexy to wear your mans clothes but Ashelin won't even know. So didn't any of the girls back in Sandover like Jak, I mean he is extremely hot" she asked holding the jeans up "Hand me them scissors... won't these be a bit big?"

"Yeah but I can wear my braces" she said smiling as Tess snipped at the jeans "Back in Sandover Jak didn't speak so no one could really be bothered with him when he was a kid, they found him to much hard work so they just avoided him, I'd often see him get angry or sad when someone started walking the other way when he approached" she looked away sadly "Anyway, only Daxter and myself made friends with him and when he hit puberty and the other girls started noticing how hot he was becoming he would just treat them the way they'd treated him, he ignored them, started spending more time in my workshop with me, or running around in the Forbidden Jungle with Daxter" Keira smiled at the memory "Thats another thing, Jak is extremely loyal, what if he still holds the whole Errol thing against me?" she asked

"He doesn't, I know that for a fact. He understands you were alone and Errol helped you, and you had no idea what he did to Jak, he absolutely does not hold that against you" Tess smiled

"I feel a little guilty about Ashelin" Keira said

Tess shrugged "Alls fair in love and war" she looked up at Keira "Okay, before you say anything to Jak, I'll do some snooping, its suprising what I can get outta Daxter just after sex...and Jak, I can have a word".

Keira nodded "And at least I'll know if I'm wasting my time".

"Yup" Tess handed the now jean shorts to Keira and she pulled them on without even un fastening them, she clicked her braces on and pulled her hair back into a messy bun "You just concentrate on looking hot, oil on the face, in the hair, maybe a bit on the stomach".

"Okay, wish me luck".

* * *

Jak jumped out the hell cat as Ashelin pulled up in the garage parking lot. He looked around "Sure looking better" he smiled as Ashelin walked around to meet him.

She nodded and linked her arms in his "Yeah, I can't believe how quickly its come together, Keira must have worked day and night".

Jak nodded "She's always been a hard worker, even when we were kids she'd spend hours in her work shop, sometimes I'd nip in late at night because the light was still on and she would have fallen asleep at her bench and I'd have to put her to bed" Jak smiled.

Ashelin frowned "Better times huh?"

"The best, you have no idea how great it was growing up in such a beautiful, peaceful place, and then I got thrown into this chaos" Jak said.

Ashelin squeezed his arm "But you wouldn't have met me if you hadn't"

"Thats true, but I wouldn't be full of dark eco either, and I wouldn't have had to do and see things that a seventeen year old boy should never have to do" he said sadly looking down at her briefly and giving her a weak smiled.

"So you'd go back if you could?" she asked

Jak nodded "In a shot" he answered truthfully. Jak noticed Ashelin slow down a little and sigh unhappily, but he was being honest, if he could go back to sitting on Keira's bed and watching as she paced up and down yelling about how unfair her father was, he would in an instant. They stepped through the garage doors and looked around "Keira, you here?!" he yelled.

Keira pulled the curtain back and smiled "Hey guys I was just finishing off my zoomer" she grinned.

Jak looked her up and down, she looked so hot in a skimpy back vest and shorts, wait weren't they his jeans. He gulped and took in the hot pink of the bra straps that could be easily seen and the top of the matching knickers that poked out from the top of the jeans that were obviously too big for her. He looked back up at her oil streaked face and hair, watched as she wiped her hand across her toned mid drift leaving a smear of grease along it, catching her eyes as they sparkled at him he looked away, afraid if he held her gaze too long she'd be able to tell exactly what he wanted to do to her which was take her upstairs and help her wash all the dirt and hurt and loneliness away. He fixed his eyes on her zoomer thinking if he didn't and he looked at her again, the ball of lust burning in the pit of his stomach was sure to catch on fire and he'd either burst into a ball of flames or he'd just have to have her right her, right now, regardless of who was there. Ashelin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around at her "Sorry what, I was looking at the zoomer?" he flashed his best hero smile at her.

She sighed and said "I was just saying to Keira how impressed I am she got this place up and running again so quickly" she smiled

Jak nodded and looked briefly at Keira "Yeah, looks good in here"

Keira smiled "Thanks...Ashelin I think Tess is waiting for you out the back" she smiled nodded to a corridor that led to a small work shop.

Ashelin nodded and went to leave, kissing Jak on the cheek as she left.

Jak quickly wiped his cheek and moved over to Keira "So what you working on?"

Keira stepped back behind the curtain and nodded towards the zoomer "I found it in the wreckage, and I needed a zoomer, it wasn't to badly damaged so I've fixed it up, what do you think?" she asked walking behind it.

Jak followed her nodding "Nice" he smiled

"I'm gonna paint it shiny metallic purple, and write my name along the sides with sparkly bright silver" Keira beamed, she loved talking about her work, but talking about it with Jak seemed so much better.

"When can you build me one?" he asked

Keira shrugged "Well you are the boss, and I just happen to have a couple of spares in the lot"

Jak smiled and chuckled, Keira raised an eyebrow at him "Your covered in oil" he breathed moving closer to her, he licked his thumb on his right hand while his left hand lifted her chin and gently held her face, brushing his thumb over the oil smear, as if to remove it, but not really pressing hard enough to do anything.

Keira looked into his eyes "Jak?" she whispered, feeling his warm breath and a slight bulging in his jeans as he moved closer to her

"Are these my jeans?" he asked

Keira nodded "You left them after that oil spill, remember?" Jak nodded "I couldn't get the stains out and I didn't want to just throw them away so I made them into shorts, I hope you don't mind?" she asked

Jak shook his head and smiled "They've never looked sexier" he whispered, letting go of her chin and cupping her face with the hand that previously rubbed her cheek, while the other let his fingertips stroke her bare mid drift before gently holding her hip" Oil everywhere" he whispered

Keira stepped forward resting the palms of her hands on his rock hard chest "Jak, I..."

"Sssshhhh" Jak whispered bringing her face up to his as he closed his eyes and prepared to kiss her. He knew he had a girlfriend and he knew it was wrong,but he wanted this so badly, and his heart screamed at him that this is what he should have been doing for the last month, should have been kissing Keira and not Ashelin, thank god he hadn't been able to bring himself to have sex with Ashelin, she wanted it, but he knew he had to keep that bit of himself, his heart knew his destiny was to give it to someone else, to give it to the girl in front of him now, the girl he loved, closing her eyes and leaning up to meet his lips.

"So you'll have them up and running soon?" came Ashelin's voice.

Keira's eyes shot open and she jumped away from Jak, he took a little longer to move away from her 'maybe he wanted Ashelin to see this' she thought, and saw the look of disappointment in his eyes, she nudged him and he seemed to come back down to earth, moving around the zoomer to meet Ashelin as she re entered the garage

"Yeah, I could do with someone to test them on the guncourse?" Tess was saying

Jak looked down at her "I could test them" he smiled "Give Keira time to finish my zoomer" he looked back at her and winked

Keira rolled her eyes "Blue paint work?" she asked, Jak shook his head, Keira frowned "But that's your favourite colour, has been since you where like six?"

"It used to be, now I like green" he grinned, he knew he was flirting and he knew he shouldn't be doing it in front of Ashelin, but he couldn't help himself.

"Come on Jak, I've loads to do" Ashelin said, she smiled at Keira and Tess "See you guys later, down the ottsel.

The two girls nodded and smiled as Jak took one last look at Keira and said "I'll be your real boss tomorrow, best start learing to do as your told" he chuckled before walking out the door

"I will when you do" she shouted back and smiled and giggled when she heard him laugh

He smiled as he heard her giggle he loved that giggle, just one of the many things.

* * *

Keira sat next to Torn in a booth in the Naughty Ottsel across from Jak and Ashelin. Ashelin held tightly on to Jak, he fidgeted looking very uncomfortable. Daxter jumped up on the table rather unsteadily "Who'd have thought?" he slurred

Jak looked at him "Who'd have thought what?" he asked

Daxter pointed at Jak and Ashelin "You two, I would have put my life on you and Keira getting together and living happily ever after"

"Daxter" Keira warned looking at Jak

Daxter waved his arm around "I mean, even when we were kids it was always Jak and Keira, Keira and Jak...it was just assumed you'd get married and have kids" he carried on "And now...well I still believe in true love, I still believe in you two"

"Daxter!" Keira snapped loudly "Enough, Jak's with Ashelin, end of story" Ashelin looked at her and nodded her thanks, Keira went to get up "Its getting late, I should go" Torn got up to let her out the booth

Jak looked up at her, a silent plea not to leave in his eyes "I'll walk you home" he said going to get up

"Its fine Jak, I'll be fine, you stay with Ashelin" Keira smiled

Jak shook his head "Like hell I'll let my oldest friend walk through Haven on her own at night"

"Torn can walk her home, right Torn?" Ashelin asked looking up at Torn

Torn nodded "Sure, I wanted a word about the new hell cats anyway" he smiled at Keira

"See Jak, nothing to worry about...see ya tomorrow boss" she waved cheerily following Torn out.

* * *

"So what was all that about?" Torn asked as Keira handed him a mug of hot chocolate and jumped up on the work bench, next to where he sat on a stool

Keira shrugged "What do you mean?" she asked

"Jak, the way he was looking at you, wanting to walk you home?" he smirked

Keira laughed "He's my oldest friend, why shouldn't he walk me home?" she asked

"Don't give me that, I see the way you two look at each other, the want in your eyes for each other" Torn chuckled

Keira took a sip of chocolate and smiled "Just friends, besides he's with Ashelin"

"But you have his heart" Torn grinned finishing his chocolate "Thanks for the chocolate, I'll drop the plans for the hell cats tomorrow"

Keira nodded and got off the work bench "Thanks for walking me home" she smiled

Torn nodded "There are other ways to make Jak jealous besides looking hot y'know?"

Keira raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip "Like what?" she asked

Torn shuddered "Thats one way, you sure are hot, but I was thinking more of getting a boyfriend" he said

"Who?" she asked

Torn shrugged "You want Jak, I want Ashelin, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Keira laughed "Thanks for the offer but I don't know if I could do that"

"Just think about it" he smiled before leaving the garage.

Keira closed the garage doors, picked up the mugs, turned the lights out and went upstairs.

* * *

"Why the hell wouldn't you let me walk Keira home?" Jak yelled at Ashelin as soon as they entered the privacy of her private rooms

Ashelin shrugged "Your not responsible for her Jak, and she's quite capable of looking after herself"

"She's absolutely gorgeous, its not safe for her to be out on her own at night" Jak yelled throwing his arms around "And don't you ever undermined me in public again"

Ashelin blinked "You think she's gorgeous?" she asked as her heart began to drum in her ears

Jak nodded "I'd have to be blind not to notice how hot she is, I've always known it"

"Do you think I'm gorgeous?" she asked

Jak sighed "You know your hot Ashelin, I'm not playing this game"

Ashelin began to pace up and down "No...but I bet you'd be happy to tell Keira over and over again how beautiful she is, wouldn't you?" she spat

"I'm going, I am not having this conversation with you" Jak said stamping towards the door

Ashelin stopped pacing "Where are you going?" she yelled

"I'll crash at the ottsel or something" he hissed slamming out the door and into the cold night.

* * *

"Dax?!" Jak yelled as he re-entered the Naughty Ottsel.

Tess jumped up on the bar and frowned at him "What are you doing back here?" she asked hands on hips "I was just about to close up"

"You can close up, I'll let myself out the back door, I only want one" he said "Dax still up?" he asked

Tess nodded over to a booth "Passed out about ten minutes ago...tell you what dark boy, you can have a beer if you help me get him upstairs when your done" she said holding open the fridge door and placing her hand on a bottle

"Deal" Jak grinned

Tess grinned back and pulled the bottle out, popping the cap off and jumping back on the bar to give it Jak. She waited until he'd taken a huge swig before starting on her mission "So spill...why are you here instead of at the palace in bed with little miss bad attitude?" she asked

Jak snorted "She's not that bad...we had a fight" he said wiping the beer that had spilled out his mouth when he laughed at Tess' joke.

"About, or do I already know..." Jak raised an eyebrow "Keira?" she asked

Jak nodded "Because I wanted to walk her home and I said she was gorgeous, that bit was only supposed to be in my head, but hey, she is" Jak smiled

"So you and Keira...Daxter still says its destiny, that your each others destiny" Tess said

Jak nodded and took another gulp of beer "I do still have feeling for her, but I choose Ashelin and she helped me a lot, I owe her"

"More than Keira, the girl that's been by your side since you were what six?" Tess asked wiping a glass

Jak smiled "Four actually, since we were old enough to make Samos go red" he smiled at the memory

"Do you want her?" Tess asked bluntly

Jak swallowed "What, I'm with Ashelin?"

"Jak, everyone makes mistakes" she smiled "Now its late and I wanna go to bed, help me get Daxter upstairs".

Jak nodded and finished his beer before gently picking Daxter up and taking him upstairs.

* * *

Jak walked tiredly into his room in the palace, suddenly the light next to his bed clicked on, and he saw Ashelin sat in just a satin robe on the bed "What do you want Ashelin, I'm too tired to fight" Jak yawned glaring at her

Ashelin shook her head and got up, the robe only just covering her body "I don't want to fight Jak, I want to apologize, I should understand how protective you are over Keira, like you said she's your oldest friend" she breathed moving closer to him "But I'm your girlfriend and I think it's about time we were together like a couple should be" she purred opening the robe and letting it fall open, revealing her huge naked breasts and flat toned stomach, only a tiny pair of black lacy knickers covered her womanhood, she moved closer to him and ran a hand up his thigh, feeling for the bulge in his jeans, she frowned when she didn't feel anything and looked up at him. Jak took a step back from her and sighed "I'm sorry Ashelin, I'm knackered...and I don't think it's a good idea" he whispered reaching towards her and closing the gown, he smiled apologetically and moved towards the bed.

Ashelin spun around and glared at him, anger in her eyes as she put her hands on her hips "What the hell is wrong with you, why won't you do this with me, do you know what any other guy would give for this?" she demanded

Jak nodded "I know, but they haven't got dark eco running riot in their blood have they, and whose fault is that?" he hissed getting slightly angry "I just want to be sure its safe" Jak tried to explain, of course he knew it was safe, he'd already been told that, but even if he wanted to he just couldn't, he didn't want her, of course he could just pretend she was Keira, but that wasn't fair to Ashelin "I'm sorry" he said again

Ashelin groaned "For gods sake Jak" she yelled and stamped out the room

Jak quickly got up and locked the door. He went back to his bed and sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes and an image of Keira popped up, did he still want to be with her, this afternoon he most certainly did, and this morning, and every god damn minute. Jak wanted Keira, he had to admit it, he loved her and he had to put this right, had to get his destiny back.

* * *

**First chapter, please let me know what you think. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jak and Daxter, just waiting patiently for Naughty Dog to make a new game.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jak awoke the next morning with the worst headache. He groaned at the sunlight streaming in and rubbed his eyes getting out of bed and heading for the shower, he definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing Ashelin or hearing what she had to say. He stepped in the shower and closed his eyes letting the hot water wash over him. Jak smiled as he thought about what his day would have in store for him, a full day with Keira, yes they'd be working but he'd be able to see her and talk to her. He felt a slight twitch and looked down 'Odd' he thought 'Shouldn't that happen when I think about my girlfriend, and not when I think about my best friend' he chuckled 'Glad its the female best friend that made that happen and not the male one'. The thought of Daxter quickly put to rest the feelings he was having and he quickly finished washing and got dressed ready to face Ashelin, he was going to tell her today, he'd made up his mind it wasn't fair to lead her on.

As he stepped in to the dining hall in the palace Ashelin sat at the table, she looked up and smiled "Morning sexy, how'd you sleep?" she asked cheerfully.

Jak frowned as he poured himself a mug of coffee "Not to great, you?" he enquired.

"Oh you know, after I'd relieved the tension I was out of it" she smirked at him "So I've made you an appointment with the palace doctors" she said getting up and moving around to him.

"What the hell for, I don't need a doctor?" Jak snapped

Ashelin smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder "Then we can have you checked out and then we can be a proper couple". she leaned forward and tried to kiss him.

"Damn it Ashelin, can't you just except that I'm not ready" Jak hissed pushing her away.

Ashelin shook her head "I don't understand, when we got back from the desert it seemed that you were all for it and now its like yuo don't wanna be with me" she frowned " Why won't you do this with me?" she asked

Jak sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, he hated lying "Because I don't want to lose control and hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Ashelin smiled

Jak frowned and moved away from her "Just let me sort my head out, and stop pushing me and trying to control me" he snapped stamping out the room and heading for the garage.

* * *

Keira hummed happily to herself while fiddling with Jak's jet board when Tess strolled in. She jumped on the bench and smiled "Your awfully chipper this morning" she stated.

Keira looked up at her and smiled "And why shouldn't I be" she lowered her voice and whispered "Jak and I...well he nearly kissed me" she grinned.

"What, when...did he come here after he'd been the ottsel last night?" Tess asked confused.

Keira looked just as puzzled "No, yesterday afternoon, while you was showing Ashelin the guns...why did he come back to the bar?" she asked

"He had a fight with Ashelin and came to cool off" Tess explained

Keira nodded "What about?" she asked

"You, because he wanted to walk you home and he told her you was gorgeous" Tess said

Keira grinned "He said I was gorgeous"

"Yup" Tess nodded as she looked towards the door when someone came in "Hey Torn, I'm not quite finished with the gun mods yet" she said cheerily.

"Actually I've come to give Keira the new plans for the hell cats" he smiled holding up some rolled sheets of paper.

Tess nodded "Oh okay, I'll be in my work shop" she waved before jumping off the bench and walking off.

"You know, as far as ottsels go she sure is still hot" Torn grinned

Keira rolled her eyes and held a hand out "So let me see the plans"

Torn handed them to her and watched as she unrolled them and pinned the corners to the work bench, Torn lent on the bench and folded his arms across his chest "So did you think about my offer?" he asked

Keira looked up from the drawings and was just about to speak when a new voice entered the room "What offer?" Jak asked

Keira's head spun around and she saw Jak stood hands on hips looking rather annoyed "Hey Jak, you okay?" she smiled

Jak held her eyes for a minute before giving her a small smile, he turned back to Torn as he started walking "Well?" he asked again

"I just invited Keira out for a drink tonight, so how about it?" he smiled looking back at Keira and winking at the look on Jak's face.

Keira nodded "Why not, I'll be going down for a drink anyway" she shrugged.

"Great, I'll see you there about sevenish" Torn smiled leaving the garage.

Jak stared at Keira "What?" Keira asked.

"Your going out with him?" he asked

Keira nodded and shrugged "Just a drink Jak, if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous" she smiled slyly

Jak stepped towards her and moved some hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear "Do you want me to be jealous?" he asked.

"Maybe" she whispered "But you have a girlfriend" she frowned looking down

Jak tilted her head up with his finger under her chin "What if I made a mistake?" he whispered.

"Then maybe you should fix it" she smiled looking into his eyes.

Jak nodded "I will" he whispered moving away from her "So what we working on?" he said

"I brought a zoomer in for you, I thought you could work on it with me" she smiled

Jak smiled back "You know I was in a really crappy mood before I walked in here, how do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Thats what comes from knowing someone your whole life. And you always make me feel better aswell" she smiled shyly.

Jak's smile beamed as he took his jacket off and went to look over the zoomer.

Jak's good mood hadn't lasted long. Keira flinched as she heard him banging the hammer on a piece of metal. She quietly moved over to him and placed a hand on his as it held a piece of metal while he hammered it. He looked at her "I'm fine Keira" he said knowing the concerned look in her eyes.

"So why is that previously straight piece of metal now curvy and full of hammer marks?" she teased.

Jak shrugged and lifted his hand gently to dislodge Keira's "I'm just letting out some frustration" he said

Keira took the hammer off him and put it on the bench, she lifted her hand stroked his face "Jak, talk to me, tell me whats wrong?" she said softly.

"I just...why did I mess up this bad, how could I be so stupid?" Jak snapped.

Keira frowned "What did you mess up, is this about you and Ashelin falling out last night?" he raised an eyebrow at her "Tess mentioned it" she explained.

"She's just pushing too hard, trying to rush things, control me..." Jak sighed "I shouldn't be talking about this with you" he shook his head.

Keira frowned "Why not, were best friends?" she snapped.

"Because it's not fair on you. I know I hurt you when I got with Ashelin and I want to apologize for that" Jak smiled slightly.

Keira moved away from him and shrugged "It did hurt, it still does when I see you together, but I have to move on" she looked up at him and smiled warmly "I just want you to be happy Jak, god knows you deserve it".

Jak nodded and looked up as Ashelin entered the garage "Thanks Keira" he whispered 'you've such a good heart, thats another reason I love you' he thought as Ashelin smiled and kissed Jak's cheek.

Keira moved away "I've got stuff to do, I'll see you guys later down the bar" she smiled going upstairs.

* * *

'What the hell am I doing?' Jak thought to himself as he led on his bed staring at the ceiling 'I need to fix this mess that I've got myself into'.

He closed his eyes and thought of Keira 'I love her, I have to tell her...I've loved her all my life and I have to tell her'.

Jak heard a knock and opened his eyes as Ashelin walked in "You ready to go?" she smiled.

"Sure, but I'm really up for watching Torn drooling over Keira for too long" Jak said getting up. This was going to be torture for him and he knew torture and didn't like it.

Ashelin stood in shook as Jak got to the door he turned to look at her "Ashelin, are you okay?" he asked as he frowned

"Torn's going out with Keira?" she asked shocked

Jak chuckled at the look on her face "He asked her out for a drink yes, why do you care?" he asked

Ashelin thought she heard a touch of jealousy in his voice when in reality the jealousy was directed towards Keira going out with Torn and not the fact Ashelin seemed to be bothered by it "I don't, I just didn't think she was his type that's all" she said moving towards him.

"Me neither" Jak sulked and led her out.

* * *

Torn and Keira was sat at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel "So how'd it go today?" Torn asked before taking a swig of beer.

"Fine, why?" Keira asked sipping her orange juice.

Torn shrugged "It just seemed Jak was a little put out by us coming for a drink" he said.

Keira smiled slightly "We've kinda been having these moments, we had one this morning and yesterday" she shrugged "I just can't seem to read him as well as I used to".

"Maybe that's a good thing, maybe you just need to re-connect" Torn smiled.

Keira nodded "Listen Torn, I don't think I can do this...I mean I want to be with Jak but I want him to want to be with me because he wants me not just because he's jealous...and you should want the same from Ashelin" she smiled

Torn nodded "I guess your right, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, I have my zoomer and I wanted to go to the forest anyway...have some thinking to do" she smiled getting up "Thanks for your help Torn" she waved leaving the bar.

An hour later Jak and Ashelin wandered into the bar and up to Torn "Where's Keira?" Jak asked.

"She left to go to the forest about an hour ago, why?" Torn asked.

Jak's eyes went wide "You let her go to the forest on her own at night, god Torn how dumb are you?" he yelled before turning to leave.

"Jak where the hell are you going?" Ashelin yelled to him as he headed for the door.

He didn't stop he just yelled back "I'm going to see if my oldest and best friend is still alive" he snapped before leaving.

* * *

Keira sat cross-legged on the edge of the water in Haven Forest idly throwing stones in she heard foot steps behind her and froze.

Jak slumped down next to her and nudged her playfully with his shoulder "Why are you sat in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Keira frowned "Why are you following me?" she asked back.

"I was worried when Torn said you'd come here" he smiled.

Keira smiled "I wish you'd all stop thinking I was a helpless little girl, I can look after myself you know" she nudged him back.

"I know that Keira but it doesn't mean I can't worry about you...and I kinda like it" Jak smiled

Keira looked up at the stars "I come out here all the time, it reminds me so much of being home" she said closing her eyes

"I know what you mean, remember how we used to go running around the jungle?" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "Sitting on top of the citidel and watching the sunset" she smiled

Jak placed his hand over hers "It seems so long ago now"

"It was, it was about five hundred years ago...hey I wonder if the younger you and the younger me are sat there now" she mused

Jak laughed "Lets see, its been what a year since I sent the kid back so he'd be what five...you'd be four...a little too young to be running around the jungle"

"I guess, but its a nice thought, them two being together" she smiled

Jak smiled "It sure is, maybe I should have given him a few instructions before he left" he chuckled.

"Like what?" Keira asked moving her hand and intertwining their fingers

He laughed "Like to open his god damn mouth and tell that beautiful girl how he feels about her, and to tie Daxter up every time he was just about to make a move".

Keira laughed "That would be a good idea, I really wish he hadn't interrupted all them times" she turned to Jak "What did you mean today when you said you'd made a mistake and you'd messed up?" she asked.

Jak shrugged and lifted his hand to hold her face gently "I shouldn't have carried this whole thing on with Ashelin, we kissed yeah in the heat of the moment, but I should have stopped it then and there" he shook his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked

Jak shrugged "Everytime I go to tell her it's over we end up fighting about something else and I walk out without saying what I want to say" he sighed "She now wants me to go see doctor about the dark eco in me".

"Whatever for?" Keira asked wide-eyed.

Jak shrugged "To make sure its safe for us to have sex".

"Why would the dark eco stop you doing that?" Keira asked cringing at the thought

Jak chuckled "Because I used it as an excuse not to sleep with her...but now she wants to drag me off to the doctor, I can't just tell her I don't want her can I"

Keira shrugged "If you don't want her you can't be in a relationship with her can you"

"Not really, but like I said I can't seem to tell her it's over without us getting into an argument about something else first" he sighed "So your date with Torn didn't last long?" he asked

Keira giggled "Torns not really my type, so I told him" she smiled

"Easy as that eh?" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "Yup, now if you insist on looking after me you can walk me to my zoomer" she said getting up

Jak nodded and got up "Will do, can't have you wandering around on your own can we" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes and grabbing his hand and swinging it between them.

* * *

**This chapter isn't what I expected it to be but nevermind, let me know what you think anyway. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Thanks for seeing me home Torn" Ashelin smiled as she entered the entrance hall of the palace "But you do know I could have just called someone to come get me" she smirked.

Torn smirked back "Then why didn't you, because you wanted me to walk you home...do you think Jak's home yet?" he asked.

Ashelin shrugged and sat down on one of the large waiting chairs "I don't think this is his home" she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Torn asked frowning and sitting down next to her.

She looked up at the giant pictures that lined the walls "He just doesn't seem to be here, I mean obviously physically he's here but his heart belongs somewhere else, with someone else".

Torn nodded "Keira?" he asked.

Ashelin nodded "And I can't even get mad about it because I took him from her, and she's not deliberately trying to do anything other than be a good friend".

"She is looking awfully hot these days though" Torn said without thinking.

Ashelin glared at him and then threw her hands up in the air "Great, even you've noticed...how in the world can I expect Jak not to...and to top it all off he won't even have sex with me" she blew out.

Torn grabbed Ashelins hands and held on to them tight "Listen, you are a fantastic woman, hot, smart, a great warrior...but Jak didn't fall in love with Keira all them years ago because she was them things, you may have more in common with him but do you not think that maybe that's the problem, that maybe he wants someone completely different from what he is?" he asked softly.

Ashelin shrugged "It just doesn't make any sense, I mean I understand they have this connection that goes back to something we could never understand, but surely if they'd been in love all these years then they would have done something about it by now".

"I can think of a few reasons why they haven't...Daxter for one...the fact he was in prison for two years and then the wars" Torn said.

Ashelin nodded "You think I should let him go don't you, I should let him go back to her?" she asked

"Even I can see they were made for each other...and you've still got me" he whispered cupping her face and leaning towards her just as the doors burst open and Jak walked in.

Totally oblivious to what he'd just walked in on he smiled "Hey Torn, walk Ashelin home?" he asked.

"Yeah, someone had to, you was with my date thought I'd steal yours...so did you find Keira?" he asked getting up.

Jak nodded "Yeah, we did a bit of reminising...I'm off to bed, good night" he waved going up the stairs.

"You see, not even a flicker of jealousy that you walked me home" she huffed "Right that's it, I'm gonna find out once and for all what the hell is going on" she hissed and stamped after him.

Torn smirked "Good old Jak" he said shaking his head and leaving the palace.

* * *

Ashelin marched into Jak's room just as he'd took his shirt off, she stopped for minute to admire his amazing hard body but was quickly brought back to earth by him yelling "What the hell Ashelin?" he yelled.

"Why do you want to spend more time with Keira than you do with me?" she yelled

Jak put his shirt back on "Maybe because she doesn't come storming into my room when I'm half-dressed" he snapped back.

"Damn it Jak, why are you like this, you won't have sex with me, you barely even kiss me anymore...what the hell happened?" she shouted

Jak frowned at her "You happened, you pushed too hard, too fast and you wouldn't just leave it...lets take you to a doctor Jak, and then we can have sex" he imitated "Theres more to a relationship than just sex Ashelin" he spat.

"Oh but I bet if I was Keira you'd be all over me" Ashelin hissed back crossing her arms over her chest.

Jak blew out an angry breath "I wouldn't be having this argument with Keira because she would understand"

"Little miss perfect is she, with her beautiful eyes and hot body...lets not forget who her friend was before you came back on the scene, the name Errol ring any bells or can you just forget about that" Ashelin yelled.

"How the hell dare you...Keira apologized for that, she didn't know what Errol had done to me, she was just trying to get by in a horrible city without any support" Jak yelled back grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he barged past her.

Jak snarled but didn't turn around "Away from you before Dark gets really pissed off" he slammed out the door and into the night.

* * *

Keira could hear banging, she sat up on her couch where she'd fallen asleep in her pyjama's, a vest and hipster shorts, watching a film, she listened and it came again "Thats in the garage" she whispered pulling on a pair of boots that she'd just kicked off when she'd walked in, if she was going to confront a burglar standing on a nail wasn't going to help, standing up and going to the door, she quietly pulled the door open and crept down stairs, she spotted a wrench sat on the floor and bent to pick it up, holding it above her head, she tiptoed out the door and peered around, catching the back of him as he slammed around the garage, she held her breath and moved closer focusing on the figure, she heard him muttering and instantly recognised his voice "My god Jak, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled pulling the curtain back further and standing behind him, her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed angrily at him

Jak spun around and chuckled at the look on her face "Sorry about that, whats with the wrench?" he asked noticing the tool in her hand

"I was gonna beat you to death with it" she said throwing it on her work bench

Jak raised an eyebrow "Really, you do know I can heel myself?"

Keira nodded "Yes but I would have had a head start before then, so what you doing here?" she asked leaning on the bench

Jak shrugged "Ashelin and I had a fight" he said

"What about?" she asked

He walked over to her and leaned on the bench next to her "You, mainly" he shrugged

Keira looked up at him "Jak, whats happening with us, I mean this morning and yesterday and tonight, it just seems like you wanted to...?" she trailed off shyly.

Jak smiled and moved towards the small door next to the mechanical ones, that he'd entered through "I wanted to kiss you" he replied cockily as he closed the door and turned around to face her "Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked grinning at her as he walked back to her

"Of course, I can't think of anything I'd want more, well maybe one thing" she blushed

Jak stood in front of her, one hand held her hip while his other gently moved some hair out of her face, she looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest "Keira, I want to kiss you" he breathed "I know its wrong, but I can't help myself, I really want to"

She smiled up at him "Well if you really want to" she purred

Jak smiled and cupped her face, he pulled her lips up to his and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, massaging them softly with his own, she kissed him back, opening her mouth for his tongue to enter, she ran her hands up his chest and hung them around his neck, pulling him in deeper as his hands moved around her waist cupping her bottom and lifting her, placing her on the bench, she wrapped her legs around him as their kisses became more urgent and passionate. Their bodies pressed into each others, Jak held her close to him, his hand began moving up her vest higher and higher until Keira pulled away panting, pushing him back a little. Jak looked at her puzzled, himself panting "Keira, I..." Jak began

Keira shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips "Jak, I do want this with you, I really do but...you have a girlfriend...I will not be the other woman, I will not be the girl you get into bed with after you've been in bed with her, I can't Jak, I can't share you, I love you too much to share you with someone else" she said quietly

Jak smiled and pressed his forehead to hers "I don't want to be with Ashelin, I want to be with you...I love you too Keira" he kissed her softly again "I haven't slept with Ashelin, I just haven't been able to bring myself to make love to her"

"What are we going to do Jak?" she asked as tears began to line her throat and eyes

Jak gently stroked her cheek "I'm going to break up with Ashelin and were going to live happily ever after, just as Daxter said...just give me a few days, can you do that for me?" Jak asked tenderly

Keira nodded "I've waited since I was thirteen for you, a few more days isn't that bad" she smiled stroking his face as he closed his eyes at her touch

"I'll sort it tomorrow, I promise" Jak smiled kissing her again "I love you Keira, always loved you" he smiled

Keira's smiled became broader "Always loved you, always and forever".

Jak reluctantly let go of her "I should go"

Keira nodded "Just promise me you won't go to bed with her"

Jak pulled her towards him and held her to his chest "Never, saving that for you" he smiled

Keira snuggled into him "Glad to hear it" she looked up and kissed him.

* * *

"What do you mean you kissed?" Tess asked loudly the next morning.

Keira looked around nervously "Ssshhhh...and yes we kissed, last night" she smiled.

"Did he break up with Ashelin?" Tess asked.

Keira shook her head "He said he was going to sort it today"

"Oh, so what was it like, was everything you've ever dreamed of?" Tess asked

Keira nodded "And so much more, I'm so in love with him my heart actually hurts when I'm not with him, I mean real actual pain, like I can't breathe" she grinned.

"And he feels the same?" Tess asked

Keira nodded "He said he loves me, and I know them eyes, I know he was telling the truth".

* * *

Jak walked into the throne room and upto Ashelin "Ashelin, we need to talk" he said firmly.

"Not now Jak I'm busy" she snapped back, she knew this was the lets just be friends talk and she wasn't ready for it, not yet.

Jak blew out a hot breath "Ashelin, please just five minutes" he had to tell her, he had to do this for Keira.

Ashelin shook her head and got up she walked up to him and gently kissed his cheek "Its fine Jak, you don't need to apologize" she backed away smiling "You should get to the garage, Keira is going to need a hand with the new hell cats" she said easily.

Jak looked at her confused but nodded "Okay, but I really need to talk to you later" he said turning around and leaving.

* * *

Jak snaked his arms around Keira's waist as he moved up behind her in the garage, she melted into his touch as he breathed in her ear "Morning pretty girl, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

She smiled and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck "Not great, I just couldn't get over you know, too excited I guess" she blushed slightly "So have you spoken to Ashelin?"

Jak let go of her and shook his head sadly "Can we go...?" he nodded towards the door that led upstairs.

Keira nodded and led him up "Well, what happened?" she asked sadly

"I tried this morning but she just sent me away, I was too confused to do anything" Jak said looking away from her

Keira nodded "Look, if you've had second thoughts or something..."

"No!" Jak said sharply grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him "Never, she just played some mind game on me and because I'm such a dumb ass I fell for it" he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, pulling away he smiled down at her "I'll tell her as soon as I get back to the palace, I promise" he said.

Keira smiled and gently kissed him "Okay, I trust you" she moved out of his grasp and they headed back down stairs, coming face to face with Torn as they re-entered the garage "Oh hey Torn, whats up?" she said brightly

"Just looking for over there...so what you been doing up there?" he asked grinning

Jak rolled his eyes "Can't I just have a private conversation with my oldest friend...so what do you want me for?" he asked

"Oh, we've rounded up the last of the guards from the fortress...I want you to take a look at them, see if you recognize any" Torn said

Jak shook his head "I thought I'd got them all, but okay" he started to leave the garage.

"You got most but a few got away...oh and Jak" Jak turned around as Torn lowered his eyes to the floor "That chair is still there, I've no idea why Ashelin hasn't got rid of it yet"

Jak's eyes blackened and he looked away "Right, thanks" he growled before leaving.

* * *

"What the hell Ashelin, are you trying to make me angry, do you want to see Dark?" Jak yelled as he stormed in to the conference room.

Ashelin looked up from the table surrounded by councilors and looked at him angrily "I'm a little busy at the minute Jak, can this temper tantrum wait?" she snapped

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to...I'll tell you who, the guy who saved your sorry ass twice?" Jak shouted.

Ashelin sighed and got up smiling at the men around the table "I won't be a minute gentlemen" she said before walking over to Jak and motioning for him to follow her into a small office at the back of the room. When she'd closed the door she turned to him "What?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"That damn chair...why the hell is it still there?" Jak yelled

Ashelin lowered her eyes "Oh that, I just haven't had time to sort it out yet"

"How much time can it take to drop a bomb on that horrible place?" Jak sighed angrily "You know what I'll do it myself, I think a dark bomb is just the thing" he snapped turning to leave.

"Jak" Ashelin said quietly, he turned slightly to her "Do you love Keira?" she asked

Jak sighed "Yes Ashelin, I'm in love with Keira" he turned to her fully and looked at her looking down sadly, he stepped towards her and lifted her chin "I'm sorry, I know you wanted this but I can't give you want you want" he said softly.

Ashelin nodded slowly "I knew, I always knew"

"I guess so did I, I was just too afraid to admit it" Jak laughed slightly "Torn still likes you"

Ashelin smiled and pushed him away "Go get your girl Jak, you deserve it...and leave the fortress to me, I'll have it sorted by the end of the day, no dark bombs" she warned playfully.

Jak smiled and backed away "Thanks Ashelin, and I really am sorry".

* * *

**Sorry this update has taken so long but I got a little distracted with the beauty that is Jared Leto, its just so unfair how beautiful that guy is, even at forty. Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think. X X X X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own anything.**

**I know I haven't updated this for a while and for that I'm sorry, but I hope this will make up for it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"So?" Keira asked as she looked up at Jak as he leaned on the bench next to her.

He sighed and shook his head "That damn chair, it's a wonder I didn't let a dark bomb off in there" he said shaking his head.

Keira gently stroked his arm "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jak smiled down at her "I was thinking that I might go away for a few days, spend some time in Spargus, I should go visit my father's grave and it'd be really nice to just get out into the desert".

Keira smiled and nodded getting up, she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek "Well, if that's what you need to do...I guess I'll see you when you get back" she smiled moving around him.

Jak grinned and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him "Hey?" he whispered, she placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his blue eyes "Well you could do that, but I was kinda hoping you'd come with me" he smirked as her eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked.

He nodded "Of course, I want to share my life with you and Spargus will be a huge part of that, plus I'd like to show you the temple" he smiled.

Keira flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight "Oh Jak, I love you" she breathed.

"Pretty good job I love you right back then isn't it?" he laughed.

Keira moved her head back to look at him "I've waited so long for you".

"I know, but now we can have it all...no more wars, no more Ashelin...even Daxter won't get in our way" he smiled before cupping her face and gently kissing her.

* * *

An hour later Jak and Keira arrived at Spargus temple. Keira looked up at it in awe "Wow" she exclaimed.

"I know, you should see the view from the roof" Jak smiled taking her hand.

Keira looked up "How do we get up?" she asked.

Jak shrugged "Well I have a few new powers" he lifted her hand up and kissed it before letting go and taking a step back. He closed his eyes and started glowing brilliant white.

Keira covered her eyes slightly while the brightness died down slightly and then looked up at Jak she gasped when she saw the white glow and bright blue eyes looking at her, wings spouted out his back "Your beautiful" she sighed as she stepped forwards and gently brushed her fingertips along the soft feathers of his wings.

Jak chuckled and pulled her towards him "Hold tight" he whispered and Keira wrapped her arms around his waist. She screeched slightly when she felt herself leaving the ground and watched the ground disappearing as Jak ascended up to the roof of the temple.

* * *

Ashelin walked into the Naughty Ottsel and slumped down on a stool in front of Daxter "Beer sweet strips?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "Thanks Dax" she took a long swig and put the bottle back down.

"Where's Jak?" Daxter asked looking at the door expecting in to come strolling in.

Ashelin shrugged "We broke up" she said sadly.

"Oh" Daxter looked away a slight smirk on his face.

She sighed "Don't pretend you don't know why we broke up, you said it yourself".

"Keira?" Daxter asked Ashelin nodded.

Daxter nodded towards the door as Torn wandered in "Maybe things can get back to normal now, the way its supposed to be".

Ashelin nodded "Maybe" she smiled as Torn sat next to her and grinned.

* * *

Jak gently dropped himself and Keira to the ground on the roof of Spargus Palace. He took a step back and changed back to normal. He smiled at her "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think you are the most amazing man I have ever known" she smiled flinging herself at him and kissing him passionately.

Jak laughed and held her tighter deepening the kiss. After a while he pulled away and looked down at her "Come sit" he said leading her over to the edge, he sat her down and sat next to her taking her hand and looking out over the desert as the sun began to set "Just like when were kids huh?" he asked.

Keira smiled and looked at him "Tell me this is it now, tell me this is us for the rest of our lives?" she said looking into his eyes.

Jak gently stroked her face "Keira, I can't promise you that it won't be hard and that things will always go our way, but I can promise you that I love you and I have done my entire life, and I will love you for the rest of my life, through the good times and the bad" he smiled.

Keira let a tear fall down her cheek "Thats it Jak, that's all you have to say" she pressed her lips to his in a soft loving kiss "I love you Jak, make love to me" she breathed.

Jak looked at her "Really, right now?" he asked.

Keira nodded and smiled pushing him back and lying partly on top of him "Isn't it perfect, up here watching the sunset, just like when I first realised I love you...and I want us to have this".

Jak kissed her passionately "God I love you" he breathed before rolling her over and beginning to get to work on her body.

* * *

"I love you baby" Jak breathed as he pulled Keira closer to him on the roof of Spargus Temple, Jak's jacket draped over them.

Keira smiled and looked up at him "I love you too handsome" she said kissing him gently "This was perfect, your perfect" she grinned running her fingertips across his tight abdomen.

"Marry me Keira" he said looking deep into his eyes.

Keira sat up and looked down at him "What?" she asked holding his jacket in place to keep her chest covered.

Jak sat up and gently cupped her face "I said marry me, I love you Keira, I always have and I know now that I always will and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to be husband and wife..." he smiled "...so what do you think, will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Are you sure about this Jak, I mean, I do love you, I really do but I don't want it to ruin everything, everything we've waited so long for?" Keira asked.

Jak nodded and kissed her gently "I've never been more sure about anything ever in my life".

Keira smiled "Yes Jak, yes I'll marry you" she beamed wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

Jak pulled away and jumped up beginning to get dressed, he tossed Keira her clothes and smiled at her confused face "Come on then, pretty girl...we can get Seem to do it right now".

Keira scrambled to her feet and started clumsily getting dressed "You mean you want to get married right now, what about Daddy and Daxter?" she asked.

Jak chuckled "Why do we need them, all we need is each other?" he asked.

"I guess, but Daddy would never forgive me if I didn't let him give me away" Keira said sadly shaking her head.

Jak sighed and walked over to her, gently pulling her into an embrace "Okay baby, we'll do whatever you like" he kissed the top of her head as he held her to his chest.

"Thank you Jak" she smiled moving away from him and pulling her boots on.

Jak smiled and changed into his light form, Keira held on to him as he began to flap his wings and take them back down to the temple.

* * *

**Okay end of chapter, let me know what you think. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**Sorry this update has taken a while but I kinda ran out of ideas, anyway this will be the last chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

A few days later Jak stood waiting at the bottom of the steps that led up to the stadium and garages, he sighed and reached towards the zoomer he lent on and sounded the horn. Keira appeared at the top of the steps, Jaks mouth dropped open as he saw her. Her white linen dress blowing slightly in the breeze, her hair high on her head with purple and green ribbons flowing from it and blowing, her beautiful eyes shined as she smiled at Jak. She skipped happily down the steps and flung her arms around Jaks neck kissing him hungrily.

Jak pulled away and looked down at her "You look amazing babe" he grinned.

Keira giggled and stepped back looking him up and down. Jak wore a simple cream linen suit. She smiled "And you look very handsome" she said.

Jak grabbed her hands and pulled her to him again "You ready for this pretty girl?" he asked resting his forehead on hers and placing his hands on her hips.

Keira nodded slightly "I think so, I hope daddy won't be mad" she said.

"Why would he be mad?" Jak frowned pulling his head back to look her in the eyes.

She shrugged "I dunno, we're just springing this on him...we're gonna march into the forest and say 'Hey Daddy, see that monk over there, well she's here to marry us'...I just hope he understands".

Jak smiled "He will, don't worry...come on" he kissed her gently and let go of her, helping her on to the zoomer, he climbed on and sped off towards Haven Forest.

* * *

A while later Jak and Keira strolled up the ramp that led to where they told Samos, Daxter and Tess to meet them. suddenly Keira stopped and pulled Jak back to her. He looked around and smiled at the look of fear in her eyes "Keira, it's going to be fine" he said softly lifting her chin.

"What if he forbids it, what if he says I can't do this...we should have just done it in Spargus like you said?" she said quietly.

Jak chuckled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his chest "Keira, you are a grown woman, you can make your own choices" he whispered.

Keira nodded "I know, but..."

"Hey" Jak interrupted moving her head so he could see her face "We are going to get married if your father likes it or not, I love you, you love me, and we are going to live happily ever after" he kissed her gently and let go of her, taking her hand again "Come on".

"Hi daddy" Keira said brightly when she saw her father "Thanks for meeting us" she smiled.

Samos frowned "What is all this about, and why is Seem here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why is paint face here?" Daxter demanded.

Jak looked down and smiled as he put an arm around Keira's waist "Well Dax, Samos..." he started "A few days ago when Keira and I was in Spargus, I asked Keira to marry me" he smiled at her.

"You did what?" Samos yelled "What ever happened to asking a father's permission, I can't believe you two, you just ran off to Spargus and decided to get married...and you..." he pointed at Jak "...you was with Ashelin not a week ago, how do I know your serious about this?" he demanded.

"Daddy, just calm down..." Keira sighed.

Jak knelt on one knee so he could look Samos in the eye "Samos you have been like a father to me my whole life, and you know how much I love Keira. Yes I was with Ashelin, but I never stopped loving Keira, I have loved her from the moment I met her and I know that I will love her until the day I die" Jak took a breath "Please Samos, please let me marry your daughter, I promise to love her and look after her for the rest of my life" he pleaded.

Samos looked up at Keira, and sighed looking back to Jak "Fine, I can see how much you love each other, I know you are soul mates...you may marry my daughter"

Jak smiled and got up "Thank you Samos" he took Keira's hand and led her over to Seem who was stood with Tess.

Tess looked up at Jak and Keira and frowned "Do either of you know what she just said?".

They laughed and moved in front of Seem as she started the ceremony.

* * *

A while later Jak and Keira strolled into the Naughty Ottsel hand in hand, Samos, Daxter and Tess behind them. They all laughed as Daxter said something. suddenly Jak looked around and stopped, Keira bumping into him, she followed his gaze and saw Ashelin sat in a booth looking glumly into a mug of beer.

"Do you think we should talk to her, maybe should have told her we were getting married?" Keira whispered to Jak.

Jak turned to Keira and smiled "I'll go talk to her" he gently cupped her face and smiled again "Hey, it's going to be okay" he kissed her hand and let go, going over to the booth, he slid in and smiled at Ashelin "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Ashelin looked up and then at Keira "So you got your girl then, looks like you've been out celebrating, you look nice" she smiled weakly.

"Actually Ashelin I wanted to tell you something..." he took a deep breath "Today in the Forest, Keira and I, well we got married" he said unable to hide the joy in his voice.

Ashelin looked down at her mug again and sighed "Oh...a bit sudden" she stated.

Jak shrugged "Well I didn't want to wait any longer, we've spent to long wanting and waiting to be together, I just didn't want to miss this chance, who knows when the next crazed loon will come along wanting to take over the world again" he chuckled.

Ashelin looked up and smiled at Jak "You really do deserve to be happy Jak, and I can see that you truly are" she reached over and squeezed his hand gently "So the Dark Eco, you've had that sorted?" she asked.

Jak nodded and blushed slightly "They said it wouldn't be a problem" he fibbed slightly as Keira slid in next to him.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Jak reached for her hand and held it, smiling at Keira "Yeah, I think so, Ashelin?" he looked back at Ashelin.

"Everythings fine, I'm happy for you" she looked towards the door as Torn walked in and smiled "Now if the happy couple doesn't mind, I have a date" she smiled and slid out the booth.

Keira turned to Jak and kissed him "Well well, looks like everything is how it should be".

Jak nodded "Thats right, I'm with my soul mate, the love of my life and she's back with the giant pain in the arse FLG commander" he chuckled.

Keira snuggled into him "I love you husband" she whispered.

"Good job I love you right back then isn't it" he smiled wrapping himself around her.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER.**

Jak sat on the couch in the apartment he and his wife had above the garage, he closed his eyes and smiled allowing himself time to think of everything that had happened in the last five months. He'd put things right and now had been happily married to his beautiful soul mate for nearly six amazing months. Jak smiled to himself as he remembered the night he'd first made love to Keira, on the roof of Spargus Temple as the sun set, how beautiful and perfect it had been and how he'd known at that moment that his life would never be complete without her. He chuckled slightly, now they found it hard to be in the same room as each other for longer that a few hours without having to touch or taste each other.

He heard foot steps running up the stairs to the apartment and smiled again opening his eyes slightly and watching as Keira rushed into the lounge, he smiled at her stood in front of him frowning, hands on hips "Hey, pretty girl".

"Don't 'Hey pretty girl' me...I know you're the boss and all but that doesn't mean you can just sneak off whenever you feel like it" She snapped.

Jak chuckled, one of the many things he loved about Keira was her temper "Its dead down there...and I was just thinking about the first time we made love" he grinned winking at her.

Keira softened a little and blew out air "Well you're gonna have to start pulling your weight" she said.

Jak reached for her she let him pull her on to his lap so she was straddling him "I will, I promise" he whispered looking up at her as his fingertips stroked her back.

She closed her eyes and began to get lost in the feel of him "Good, because I'm gonna be needing some time off" she whispered.

Jak stopped stroking her back and looked up at her "Why, are you sick?" he frowned.

Keira opened her eyes and looked down at him smiling, she stroked his face and gently kissed his lips "Not sick no" she reached around and pulled a small stick out her back pocket "Well, I may get a little sick, in the mornings" she held it up so he could see it "Jak, you're going to be a daddy".

Jaks eyes went wide and he took the pregnancy test off her looking at it, he looked back up at her "You mean your..."

Keira nodded as her smile grew wider on her face "Yes Jak, I'm pregnant...nice work daddy" she giggled.

Suddenley Jak lifted her up and flipped her over so she was led on the couch, Jak on slightly on top of her "I love you so much baby" he kissed her passionately "This is the best day of my life" he smiled.

Keira laughed and stroked his face "The best day of your life so far" she reached for his hand and pressed it to her abdomen.

Jak smiled "I can feel it, I can feel our baby" he grinned laughing as tears started welling up in his eyes, he looked back up at Keira "Have you locked the garage up?" he asked.

Keira nodded "Yup, thought we had something to celebrate".

Jak kissed her again "We certainly do Mrs. Mar...god I love you, you've given me so much...and our life is gonna be so great".

"Yes it is ...I love you too, always" Keira smiled

Jak started unbuttoning her shirt kissing his way up "And forever".

* * *

**End of story. Sorry its only a short one but I have a few others on the go at the moment.**

**Once again thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


End file.
